The True Ash Ketchum
by iArchives
Summary: Ash had been betrayed, kicked out, left for death by his old "Friends" 5 years later, He has entered a relationship with Mew, become the stronger than Lance, and is now a psychic Elite Four member. When Max Maple is scheduled to battle him, how will things work out? Will he forgive them, or leave them like the way they did to him?
1. Memories

**This is my first fanfiction, flames will be ignored, Dreamshipping**

**I am open to ideas, and will read any reviews posted.**

* * *

**Route 1-**

We see a pink and blue Mew floating above Route 1, "Still thinking about them, Ashie?" Mew asked with a frown on her face.

Ash, now identified as the blue Mew was lost in his thoughts. Questions such as _"Why did they call me weak?" and "Am I really that pathetic?" Ran through his mind. _

Mew, now floating 1-inch away from his face was still waiting for a response, as none came, she slapped him across the face with her tail. _**Hard.**_

"Ow! What was that for?!" he said while rubbing his now crimson face, although his face was deep red for two reasons, one, he was looking directly at mew, and two, because mew's tail held incredible strength.

"Well, you were thinking about _them _again!" Mew shouted, although it was more like a screech than a shout. She knew that if Ash didn't stop thinking about the day of his betrayal, he would fall into a greater depression than he was right now.

"Mew, you're right, I need to forget about that day and move on..." Ash reluctantly said, although he still had doubts about what he would do.

"Well, Ashie, we still need to take care of our eggs!" Mew said while psychically held two eggs, one with a pink double-helix and the other one with a blue double helix.

Ash sighed "All right, I'll go find some berries over there" while pointing at the Pecha berry bushes on the side of the clearing.

"Ok! But make sure no one sees you!" Mew said while curling her tails around the eggs. There was a noticeable blue double helix around the middle of her pink tail, and a pink one on Ash's tail. They were mating marks, which were created when she and Ash "Mated"

Meanwhile, Ash was holding a stack of Pecha berries, and wondering where his old "Friends" were doing.

**Pallet Town-**

Delia Ketchum was preparing food for her guests, including Paul, Gary, Dawn, May, Brock, Misty, Max, and Drew

The place was silent, until Dawn Decided to break the silence.

"Did you guys ever wonder what Ash could be doing right now?" Dawn asked, shrugging.

Paul, being the cold-hearted person he was, said "Probably at some league getting his butt kicked!"

He earned a few glares, although it was Delia's who stopped him from talking.

"I wonder if he got a girlfriend, but he is too dense, right?" Brock asked, but the only response he got was a mallet to the face from Misty

"I wonder if how he is still alive..." Delia muttered as she placed down the food

Drew picked up a plate and filled it before saying "I wonder if he ever took up contests..."

"Maybe..." May replied

"Well, I'm taking on the fourth elite fourth member next week, he must be pretty weak, I mean the rest of the elite four were" Max said

"Yea, you crushed them pretty badly, anyway it says here he is new and was initiated last month, so you're the first person to battle him, Max!" Gary mumbled as he ate

"Who knows, maybe Ash will be there! and it says here that he uses psychic types, so you should be fine!" Drew added

Pika pi! was all Pikachu contributed. He was still angry at them telling Ash to give up his dream, and wanted to discharge inside the house.

Little did they know Ash was doing well...Very well...

**Route 1-**

**"**Hey Mew, could we head back to Pallet town?" Ash asked with uncertainty in his voice

Mew smiled and said "Of course, Ash, If it makes you happy!" while she stuffed her mouth with the berries

"Well, its just down the road so lets get going!" Ash impatiently said while flying down the road

"Hey wait up!" Mew called as she gathered a few berries to eat along the way

"Can we rest first? Please?" Mew complained

Ash reluctantly said "Alright, ill find a tree to spend the night in"

They had been flying for only 10 minutes and she was already tired

_Why do we even sleep in trees anyway? _Ash thought to himself, then related it to the fact that Mew came from the tree of beginning

He found a nice, large tree and cuddled up with mew on top of it

"Goodnight Mew"

"Goodnight Ash"

**_The Next__ Day_**-

"Wait Mew I know I you're my Pokémon and all but aren't you afraid people will try to catch you?" Ash said doubtfully

"Well, then you would be too, besides, you caught yourself!" Mew chirped happily

It was true, when Arceus turned him into a Mew, he had caught himself and gave Arceus his pokeball to keep it safe

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you!" Ash said after running to catch up to her

"Mew! How did you get here so fast? I thought that you were behind!"

"Well you never said I couldn't teleport here!" Mew giggled

"Wait, listen, I heard they are challenging Lance's fourth elite four!" Mew said with a playful grin on her face as they listened through the door

Ash knew he would be fighting one of them soon, but now? "I should surprise them" Ash thought...

"Mew, do you want to fight?" Ash asked looking at his wife doubtfully

"Of course! Espeon should fight too!" Mew added with a smile, she had made friends with Espeon once they met

"Alright then lets wait until the battle..."

**One week later-**

**Johto-**

"This battle will be between Max Maple of Petalburg town!" The crowd cheered for Max and his friends said "Crush this guy!" and "Show them who's boss!"

Max just smiled, not caring if he won or not, he just wanted to be able to say he was the first person to battle this unknown guy

"Against the fourth elite four member who is supposedly as strong as Lance himself..."

"Uh oh..." was the thought that swam through everyone's minds

Max just smiled and thought _Maybe he will be a challenge_

"And has the ability to appear as a Mew..."

"Ash Ketchum!"

The crowd was silent. The trainer that was thought to be dead was the strongest elite four member and was right in front of them

As for Max and his friends, they all screeched or shouted "HOW?!"

They all thought they had driven Ash out of the world, yet he was here in front of them, holding a position as the strongest elite four member in the world.

Max was shocked. His old idol that he gave up on was proclaimed as one of the strongest trainers in the world.

Ash was calm and kept his cool and said "Hello, Max Maple"


	2. Defeat

**The first chapter was too short, so I am adding this one, why not? I am terrible at writing Pokémon fights, if anyone can re-write this chapter for me and pm it to me I would appreciate it, enjoy! _This is what I get for putting salt in my friends Soda... I did not write this, but enjoy... Rewrite of this would be nice_**

* * *

_"Hello, Max Maple"_

* * *

Max was shocked, he didn't know what to say, the same Ash Ketchum that he thought, or rather everyone thought was dead, came back into the world as an Elite Four member, and the fourth too.

"Trainers, please call out your first Pokémon!" The referee interrupted

"Wait, what? Oh, go Gardevoir!" Max said, waking from his thoughts and back into reality

"Espeon" Was all Ash said as the Pokémon appeared in a blast of purple light

"This match will be between Gardevoir and Espeon, begin!"

"Gardevoir, psychic, slam it into the ground!"

"Espeon, intercept psychic and hit her with your own" Ash commanded in a calm tone

Max smirked, "There is no way your puny espeon can pi-what?!" Gardevoir was slammed into the wall and was looked like it could collapse at any moment, as for espeon, it looked like it just came out fresh from it's pokeball

_"And Gardevoir is almost down, what will Max do now?"_ (Announcer)

Max growled, he underestimated Ash, and he wasn't doing that again. "Gardevoir use- Psybeam, Espeon" In front of Max's eyes, his Gardevoir fainted, and he hadn't even hit Espeon once.

"Max, you shouldn't hesitate, or your opponent gets the advantage" Ash said, not a hint of worry inside of his voice

Max had never been disregarded and lectured like this before, and he wasn't taking it, "Don't tell me what to do! I'm stronger than you will ever be!"

Ash simply shrugged and said "Well the rest of this battle will determine that, Max"

**Meanwhile up in the bleachers, Gary, Paul, Dawn, and May were having a discussion on the subject of Ash**

"How can that Espeon be so strong?" Gary asked, while watching intently on the battle for signs of illegal drug usage, although there were none

"Max can't be defeated now, right?" May said, but was having serious issues in believing in herself

"Well, Ash sure has been training for the last five years, but why did he choose psychic as his type?" Dawn always thought he would choose electricity because of Pikachu

"Maybe he just felt like it, ever thought of that?" Paul added

"He must have had a reason, its just the way he works" Dawn retaliated

**Back on the battlefield**

"Well, Ash there is no way you will defeat my next Pokémon" Max said confidently

Ash asked "And why is that, Max everything is possible"

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you, go Umbreon!" Max called out the dark evolution of eevee

"Your psychic powers are useless against him, so there!" Max pointed out with a smug look on his face

Ash sighed, how did the other elite four lose to him? "Espeon, miracle eye and psychic, then use psybeam while it is in your hold"

Max smirked and said "Psychic powers won't aff-how?!" He demanded

"Miracle eye, Max, who taught you about Pokémon?" Ash said sarcastically, sheesh

Max, for the first time in his life felt humiliated, trashed, disregarded, which was true, in a sense.

Max knew he had to give up, he knew he would not be able to win this fight, and decided he should end it now

He stammered "I-"

"I what?" Ash asked

"I- I- I Forfeit" Max Said

The crowd was silent, and so were all his friends, they were thinking the same thing "Max just forfeited" or "Max was beaten badly"

Max ran out of the stadium crying, and Ash shrugged walked back into the lockers

A/N Why is my friend so heartless At writing fanfics?


	3. Delia's Decision

**No, I was not the one who wrote Chapter 2, Chapter two will be rewritten, but for now, use your imagination. Flames will be ignored, but otherwise suggestions will be accepted. Enjoy!**

* * *

The crowd watch Max run out of the stadium crying so loud that it overcame all the shouts from the crowd in the bleachers

Ash simply shrugged and left the stadium with his cloak flowing behind him. The crowd was too shocked to say anything, Max, one of the strongest trainers in Hoenn, had been defeated, but not just defeated, but utterly trashed and disposed of.

Inside the lockers, May, Drew, and co. were trying to calm Max down, but to no avail. Paul, being the kind of person he is said "I thought you said you were too tough to cry and be beaten, Max", only to turn back and see May with a murderous look on her face.

"Paul... Get out right now..." "But..." "Now!" May shouted so loud that the nearby flock of Pidgeys that were migrating decided to change course and head back home

Even Paul was terrified of Max's extremely overprotective sister and ran off faster than Team rocket could blast off. The others just backed away from May, and watched from ten feet away.

"May, can we just go back to the hotel now?" Max asked, with puffy red eyes from all the crying he had done, May just said "Alright, but no more crying, ok?" May said in such a nice tone that everybody wondered how she was able to switch between her tones of voice

As they were walking out they door, they spotted Ash walking towards the Docks with his Espeon and a pink-Haired girl, which you can probably tell, is Mew in her human guise

"You!" May muttered with a the same murderous gaze in her eyes, as she stared at Ash, however, Ash wasn't the least intimidated by her, in fact, he simply turned back around and turned towards the gardens.

"Ash Ketchum!, Come back here, when I get my hands on you for making my little brother cry, I will..." She shouted at Ash as she ran towards him with her fist raised, only to find out she wasn't moving, in fact, her fist wasn't raised at all

Ash turned around holding her with his psychic hold then threw her into his old "Friends" who failed to catch her completely, giving her a scratched knee, he was about to do it again, but the Mew put her hand on his arms and he stopped, simply shrugged and walked away. As May got up and tried to run after him, Max held her back "May, maybe you shouldn't do that again, it didn't turn out that well the first time."

As much as she wanted to go up to Ash and bash his skull in, she knew that max was right and decided to stay back. "Fine, but the next time we see him, I will bash his skull in again!" The others shrugged, not knowing what to do with her and started heading back to the hotel

When they got to the hotel, they received a video call from Delia, "Hi Delia, nice to see you!" May said happy that his little brother was no longer crying like he was earlier

"Hi May! I'm just calling in to see if you know where Ash is, I saw Max Battle him today, speaking of Max, is he alright? I saw him run out of the stadium crying" Delia asked, sounding concerned

"He is doing alright for now, we convinced him that Ash was a powerful trainer and he did his best, but he is still bummed out for losing" May replied, wondering where Ash was, "And we saw Ash earlier today, but I don't know where he is now"

"Oh, well thanks for your time!" Delia answered in a disappointed tone

**Hall Of Origin-**

Arceus had been watching the whole ordeal from the Hall Of Origin, and as bad as he felt for Max, he still thought that they deserved it for tainting his Chosen One's heart and soul.

Arceus decided not to mess with the situation and left the fountain to deal with his creation trio, which he could never get to stop fighting no matter what he did. Palkia suddenly shot out a portal with Giratina close behind, and hid behind Arceus, "Father please help me."

Giratina watched Palkia coward behind Arceus and said "Come out here, and let me tear you apart" Arceus sighed, it was going to a one heck of a day...

**Above the garden-**

"Come on, Ashie, you can fly faster than that!" Mew chirped happily as she flew circles around his face, making sure not to make him drop the eggs he was holding

"Mew, can you stop please? You're making me drop our eggs!" Ash yelled frantically as he struggled to keep his hold on their two eggs "Aww, you're no fun" Mew pouted cutely, before taking the eggs and his hat from him and flying away.

"Hey! Get back here! Ash called as he chased after Mew" Mew eventually stopped, panting in mid air, she suddenly felt someone yank her from behind, and saw Ash's blue tail wrapped around her waist, holding her back and immediately blushed as she turned around.

When Ash saw her blush he suddenly realized what position they were in and unwrapped his tail before giving Mew a small peck on the check, causing both of them to flush a deep red

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets find a tree to stay in!" Mew chirped happily and ran off to find one, leaving Ash to carry the eggs and chase after her. "Mew, just a question, but why do we always stay in trees?" Mew stopped to answer the question "Well, I'm used to being inside the Tree of Beginning, so they make me feel at home.

Ash considered a thought and said "Well, when our eggs hatch, we can head back to it, if you want" Ash suggested to solve Mew's Homesickness, Mew smiled and hugged Ash, "Thanks, Ashie! But I'll be happy as long as I'm with you!"

Ash blushed and said "There's a nice tree over there!" Pointing at the tallest tree in the forest with his tail, they snuggled in it and Mew said "Goodnight, my Ashie..." as she fell asleep, she felt Ash kiss her forehead and say "Goodnight, Mew...", she fell asleep with a blissful smile on her face

**Pallet Town**-

Delia was still wondering where her son was, she was impressed by him becoming a member of the Elite Four, and the Fourth one, nonetheless, but she was going to give him an Earful the next time she meets him

Professor Oak walked into the room and said "If you're so worried about him, Delia, why don't you search for him?"

Delia stopped. She had never thought about that, she decided she would arrive in Johto the next day

"Good thinking, Professor... "


End file.
